gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-002 Neue Ziel
The AMX-002 (AMA-X2) Neue Ziel is a space prototype mobile armor, it was featured in the OVA Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. The unit was piloted by the "Nightmare of Solomon" Anavel Gato. Technology & Combat Characteristics This huge mobile armor is donated to the Delaz Fleet by the Axis Zeon remnants who've made their home at the asteroid base Axis, in the outer reaches of the solar system. Technologically far superior to the mobile armors of the One Year War, the Neue Ziel is fast, maneuverable, and is also protected by an anti-beam I-Field. It features large thrusters throughout the body, giving it high mobility despite its large size. In addition to its arsenal of missiles and mega particle cannons, it sports a pair of computer-controlled claw arms which allow even non-Newtypes like Anavel Gato to carry out the dreaded multi-directional "all-range attack". The only downside of this MA is the fact that it gives the pilot a great burden in terms of G-Forces. Armaments ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The Mega Beam Cannon is a highly destructive beam weapon directly connected to the generator. ;*Directional Mega Particle Cannon ;*Mega Particle Cannons :The Neue Ziel's most powerful weapon was a single mega cannon, which was mounted in the torso of the main body. Besides this cannon, nine additional mega particle guns were mounted across the body of the armor. Four of these cannons were installed in the shoulders of the armor, while the other five were mounted in the tail binder. All these guns could be used to let down a rain of beam weapon fire on the enemy, capable of destroying a spaceship in a few seconds. ;*Missile Launchers :The largest set of armament of the Neue Ziel were several missile launchers, which were mounted across the body of the mobile armor. Four large launchers were mounted in the hip boost binders of the armor, each launcher carrying a five round magazine. The hip boost binders also mounted two 6-tube micro-missile launchers, each tube carrying a ten round magazine. The last missile launcher was a 12-tube micro-missile launcher, which could carry a ten round magazine per tube and was mounted in the tail binder of the armor. ;*Heavy Claw Arms :A special weapon of the Neue Ziel was a set of two heavy claw arms. These arms were wire-guided and could perform attacks from different directions and then be retracted through the wire. Usually such a system could be only controlled by a Newtype, but the Neue Ziel was equipped with the new "half-control" system, allowing non-Newtypes to use these arms. Weapons wise, each arm mounted a single mega particle gun and a beam saber and was powerful enough to smash into the bridge of a spaceship. ;*Sub-arms :Besides the two large claw arms, the mobile armor was equipped with four additional hidden sub-arms. These arms mounted the same armament as the claw arms (mega particle cannon/beam saber). Special Equipment & Features ;*Sturm Booster ;*"Half-control" System :A precursor to the Quasi-Psycommu System, the "Half-Control" System utilizes a computer-guidance system to operate wire-guided weapons, like the Neue Ziel's heavy claw arms, to perform an pseudo-psycommu "All-Range Attack." ;*I-field Generators :For defense, the Neue Ziel mounted four I-field barrier generators. Two of these generators were mounted in the shoulders of the armor, while the other two were located in the tail binder. Thanks to these generators, the Neue Ziel was provided with a 360 degree protection barrier against beam weapons. History Developed by Axis engineers under the direction of Haman Karn, the Neue Ziel was one of the most powerful mobile armors of its time. Design of the Neue Ziel first began during the One Year War, however, development was postponed due to lack of resources. Construction of the Neue Ziel was finally made possible thanks to advances in various technologies and the wealth of resources in the Asteroid belt. It was shipped out with the Axis Advanced Fleet when it departed for the Earth sphere in unofficial support of Admiral Aiguille Delaz and his fleet during Operation Stardust. When Delaz's right-hand man and One Year War Zeon ace, Lieutenant Commander Anavel Gato, visited the Axis Fleet, the Axis Fleet's Admiral transferred it to Gato as a gesture of goodwill. Gato accepted the MA, and would go on to single-handedly decimate several Earth Federation fleets. The Neue Ziel enabled Gato to clear the path for Operation Stardust in the final stages of heated battle, acing out the Federation's RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis". It, however, sustained heavy damage from the Federation's Solar System II (a superweapon), which Gato had earlier crippled, and was finally destroyed when Gato crashed, kamikaze-style, into one of the Federation's ''Salamis'' class cruisers. Variants ;*AMX-002S Neue Ziel II Picture Gallery Ma neueziel b.gif Neue-ziel-morishita.jpg|Nieu Ziel - art by Naochika Morishita 10019975.jpg Fullview_galciv2ziel02.jpg imagesrggg4g.jpg ma_neueziel_b.gif neue_ziel_b.jpg gundam-0080-mecha-neue-ziel-dendrobium-orchis.jpg 150px-AMX-002_(AMA-X2)_Neue_Ziel.jpg|SD AMX-002 Neue Ziel as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars amx-002-boostbinder.jpg|Boost binder amx-002-mainarms.jpg|Main arms amx-002-subarms.jpg|Sub-arms amx-002-tailbinder.jpg|Tail binder AMAX2 GundamWarCard.jpg|Neue Ziel - Gundam War Card Neue Ziel.jpeg Notes *"Neue ziel" is German for "new goal" or "new target". *Designer Mika Akitaka based its design on the image of a swallowtail butterfly spreading its wings. References AMX-002 - AMA-X2 - Neue Ziel.jpg|AMX-002 (AMA-X2) Neue Ziel - Specifications/Design External Links *AMX-002 (AMA-X2) Neue Ziel on MAHQ.net ja:AMA-002 ノイエ・ジール